The Hogwarts Ball
by Mayier
Summary: James Potter was incapable of doing anything but making himself look like a fool in front of Lily Evans. Expect, sometimes, it worked out in his favor.
No one really knew whose idea it had been. There had just been a lot of talk one day about how much fun it would be to have a dance. Some of the Muggle-borns had gone on about how Muggle teenagers would have these formal dances and it had set everyone's imagination on fire. They had begged their respective Head of Houses to host one, and the Hogwarts staff seemed to think it was a good idea because James Potter was currently attending the Hogwarts Ball.

He took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Peter had been kicked out of the party - and been slapped with a weeks detention - around a half an hour ago when Professor Flitwick had caught him trying to spike the bowel. Of course, that hadn't kept the old boy out. He was currently sitting on the buffet table eating his choice of foods due to their well guarded secret. James laughed to himself; he could just make out the tiny form of the rat from where he was sitting.

Sirius was a much easier figure to spot. Show off that he was, he had swept up a pure-blooded Ravenclaw and was currently wowing a fair amount of spectators with a complicated waltz. Right beside them was Professor Dumbledore dancing with Professor McGonagall, and they were keeping up pretty well with Sirius and his dance partner. There was a fair amount of other couples on the floor but most of them where just swaying in time to the music.

James attention slide again, away from his best mate and past Moony to where a girl with red hair was standing and laughing with her friends. He had had a crush on Lily Evans since sometime in their fourth year. It was impossible for him to be around her and not make a completely and utter fool of himself.

And today looked like it wasn't going to be any different.

He could tell from the way she was watching the dancers that she wanted to dance more than anything. A true Gryffindor at heart, he was up and out of his seat and halfway to Evans before he really even knew he made a conscious decision to go.

"Hey, Evans!"

"Potter," Lily greeted.

"What do you say? Wanna dance?" he asked, nodding in the direction of Sirius.

Lily's gaze went to the small circle where Sirius, the Ravenclaw, and the two professors where, "I can't dance."

"I can. C'mon, it's easy."

"You can dance?" Lily said, in an incredulous tone that probably would have offended anyone else.

James Potter though, just laughed and than pulling himself up to his full height, a proud jut to his chin, said, "I have had lessons like any respectable pure-blood.

"Though," he added, leaning in and speaking as if he was telling her a great secret, "my mother was my teacher. So, I would bet you, my lessons where fair more fun then theirs," and pointed at Sirius and his date.

Lily laughed, glancing at James with eyes that said … Well, James wasn't really sure what they told him but he hoped it was good. She seemed to at least be considering him and that was a start.

"So what do you say, Evans?"

Still Lily hesitated.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" James teased.

Lily meet the gazes of her friends, then she turned to him, decided, "Alright, Potter."

James took Lily's hand and led her out to where his friend was.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to embarrass myself so badly," Lily muttered, hiding her face with the hand James wasn't holding.

"Well, I'll be right there with you. Embarrassed, too."

"Oh, right, like you've ever been embarrassed in your life, Potter," Lily countered as they settled into the normal pose.

James laughed, but didn't answer. He explained, quickly, the basics of a waltz and then started them around the dance floor. Lily was focused completely on what steps she should be taking.

"Don't look down," James said.

Lily's green eyes snapped up to his, "If I look anywhere but down I'm going to -"

They ran into each other.

"See," Lily said, "I can't dance!"

"It's fine," James said, "C'mon, again."

They started back into the steps of a basic waltz, Lily watching her feet, James telling her not to, and them stepping on or running into each other at every chance.

"Looking good, Prongs," Sirius called as he and the Ravenclaw spun past them. Distracted, Lily and he ran back into each other.

"I thought you said you knew what you where doing!"

"I do, but you keep trying to lead! It's the man who is supposed to lead!"

"Oh right, that's just the kind of sexist -"

"Alright, alright, alright," James cut her off, laughing, holding up his hands in surrender.

"We'll do this your way," he said, and then pulled her back into his arms.

Lily looked at him curiously.

"Alright, Evans. You lead; I'll follow."

Lily consider him for a moment than took a step, and James followed. She took another step and James followed. They repeated that until they made it through the entire sequences without running over each other.

"I did it!" Lily said, excitedly her green eyes glowing with childlike enthusiasm.

James grinned at her excitement, "Yep, now let's repeat it."

And they did, the entire thing, Lily lead, James followed, without mistake.

"Alright, now twirl me," James said.

Lily laughing held up her arm high enough that James could spin on the spot. The rest of the song they continued like: step, follow, step, follow, James twirling, Lily laughing.

James was extremely sad to hear the song end. This is one of those nights he really wished could go on forever. No worries about the threat of a war at their door, just Lily laughing and smiling at him.

"Thanks, James, I really enjoyed that."

"Yeah, me too," he answered.

She smiled at him then turned back to return to her friends. James spied Sirius. He had abandoned the Ravenclaw and was now trying to woo McGonagall into sharing a dance with him. James smiled and returned to the table where Moony was.

Moony's gaze on him was thoughtful. He didn't speak though until James had sat down.

"Well, Prongs, there might be hope for you yet."

James grinned. Tonight was a good night.


End file.
